Trouble in Paradise
by ShadowBlinx
Summary: Shawn Mercer thought his days of being a criminal was over with especially after just being released from Alderney Correctional Facility but that turned out to be a lie when he gets caught up with the same guy that got him locked up in the first place
1. Chapter 1

Trouble in Paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own GTA or its cities so don't sue me

(AN: This is my first fan fiction so please take it easy on me it would help if ya'll could at least leave a review tell me if this need some work or not )

Name: Shawn Mercer

Gender: Male

Age: 21

Ethnic: African American

Skin Color: Light Skinned

Eye color: Hazel

Hair color: Black

Hair type: Medium length ponytail

Current Location: Being released from Alderney State Correctional Facility

**Chapter 1**: **A not so friendly reunion**

Shawn stomped out his last cigarette before getting into the cab that the prison paid for to get him to his destination.

"Where to?" asked the cab.

"Caterpillar St." said Shawn.

The cab then began driving off towards Bohan.

"So what were you in for-"

"Don't ask." answered Shawn, quickly cutting him off. The driver only shrugged.

"I was only trying to make small talk because I kind of get nervous driving around you prison-types." said the driver.

"Well if you're so nervous turn radio the on." said Shawn aggravatingly.

"Alright then." said the driver, switching the radio onto Beat 102.7 'Love lockdown by Kanye West' was playing.

Shawn leaned back in his seat and was about to doze off when all the sudden the driver hit the brakes hard causing Shawn to fly into the front seat.

"What the fuck is your problem?" asked Shawn.

The driver pointed forward out the window. Shawn sat up right in his seat to see what the driver was pointing but before he could sit upright a volley of bullets came crashing through the window killing the driver on the spot. Shawn quickly ducked under the dashboard.

"_Are they after me?_" thought Shawn.

He got his answer when the shooters came up to the cab and opened the passenger side and pulled him onto the street. Shawn quickly got up and right-hooked the nears shooter and took his gun and shot another shooter in the head before being head hit in the back of the head and knocked unconscious.

Shawn slowly woke up he felt that he was in a moving vehicle so he looked around before squeezing his eyes shut and quickly grabbing his head that was in pain with both hands.

"Headache?" asked a person across from him.

Shawn opened one eye to see who the person was he was shocked when he found out who it was.

"Lucas Creed?" said Shawn.

"That's Mr. Creed" said Lucas.

"Or have you forgotten your manners and who you owe money to." He said.

"Owe money to?" questioned Shawn.

"As far as I'm concerned I don't owe you a goddamn thing I just did 3 years for you isn't that payment enough?" asked Shawn.

Lucas smiled.

"Well as far as I'm concerned that not enough payment." He said.

"Wait a minute I just got released from prison after getting arrested for a drug bust which up you set up for me meaning it was your fault in the first place and you're saying that me doing 3 years for you isn't enough payment so now you expect me to pay you up front?" asked Shawn.

"Technically not up front but yes I do expect you to pay me later on down the line and when I say later I really mean very soon got it." said Lucas.

"So you're really gonna pull this shit huh? Well tell you what here's what you can do. Go to hell." said Shawn.

"Shawn, Shawn, Shawn look at you prison done made you into a new man but not a smart one though so tell me something look around and tell me what you see." said Lucas.

Shawn looked around and realized he was sitting inside a moving stretch going down the Algonquin bridge, surrounded by four guys two of them sitting on both sides of Shawn equipped with pump action shotguns and a glock 12 in their shoulder holster and the other two were sitting on both sides of Victor equipped with mp5s and a desert eagle in their shoulder holster.

"Exactly you're surrounded by guys with guns so if I were you and want to live to see tomorrow I would watch what I say and do what I'm told before the cops find certain body floating in the West River if you catch my drift." warned Lucas.

Shawn smirked.

"You fucking kidding me Lucas I'd kill you and your guys without breaking a sweat." said Shawn in a taunting tone.

Lucas started busting out laughing.

"That is something I would definitely I like to see." said Lucas amusingly.

"Alright then but don't say I didn't tell you." said Shawn.

He immediately elbowed the guy sitting to his right in the face and to his glock12 out his holster and shot the guy sitting to his left in the head and took his gun to finish off the guy to his right with a bullet to the throat while using the other pistol to shoot the guy sitting to the left of Lucas in the groin and the other guy sitting to the right of Lucas in chest. Both guys fell onto the floor but neither were dead. Shawn quickly ended their pain by shooting both of them in the back of the head.

He then pointed his guns at Lucas who had by now picked up one of his men mp5 and had it pointing dead at him.

"Drop em" Lucas said.

Shawn pulled the hammer on both guns back.

"You know the safety is on right?" asked Shawn.

"You really think I'm that stupid to fall for something like that?" answered Lucas.

"Well I didn't want you dying in humiliation but since you don't want to believe me then fuck it." said Shawn.

"Well we'll see who's dying in humiliation now." screamed Lucas, as he pressed the trigger of the mp5.

Nothing happened he pressed it again and still got the same result, he then looked up at Shawn with a horrified look on his face.

"Ok I know we got off on a bad start but we cou-"

Shawn cut him off by unloading both mags into Lucas's chest. After both pistols ran dry Shawn threw them aside and reached into one of the dead guys on the floor holster and took their desert eagle

he was about to empty that mag into Lucas but then thought that that would be too much overkill so instead he turned around and pointed it at the driver.

"Pull over." said Shawn.

The driver was just about pull over when all the sudden two shots rang out causing the driver to panic and step on the gas speeding down the bridge. Shawn gasped as he felt two bullets hit him in the back. He slowly turned around in his seat to see who shot him and saw that Lucas was not dead.

"I bet I didn't forget the safety that time" laughed Lucas, who again had his gun pointed at Shawn.

"The fuck. How the hell you're still alive?" grunted Shawn.

"Well three words for ya bullet-proof vest." said Lucas.

"Figures, a sneaky bastard like you would pull something like that off." said Shawn.

Lucas smiled.

"Yeah well I hate to end this little charade but it time for you to die." said Lucas.

He pull the trigger and Shawn quickly dodged it and jumped on top of him and tried to disarm him but unfortunately a stray bullet when off and somehow hit the driver killing him instantly.

The car start swerving left to right as it began picking up more speed along the bridge. Shawn used this to his advantage and began punching Lucas in the face. After about the 12th punch Lucas dodged the next one and countered it by head-butting Shawn in the face causing him to fall onto the floor.

"Now where was I" said Lucas, as he aimed the gun down at Shawn's face.

He was about to pull the trigger when all the sudden the dead driver's foot slipped of the gas and on to the brake causing the vehicle to come to a hard stop which caused both Lucas and Shawn to fly through the windshield onto the street. Shawn screamed in agony as he landed on his back in the middle of the street.

"Of all the places I've could have been shot the back had to be one of them." murmured Shawn.

He rolled over on his stomach and slowly started to get up but Lucas came out of nowhere and tackled him back down onto his back. Shawn hissed in pain as his wounded back came in contact with the street.

"I seem to recall you saying that you would kill me without breaking a sweat yet here I am still alive." said Lucas as he kicked Shawn in the gut.

"Don't worry, you're going to get yours." breathed Shawn.

"Oh yeah when?" asked Lucas as he was going in to kick Shawn again.

"NOW!" screamed Shawn, as he countered the kick by grabbing Lucas foot and dislocated it.

Lucas fell to the ground holding onto his leg screaming in pain.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU YOU'RE DEAD YOU HEAR ME." screamed Lucas.

"Yeah I hear you" said Shawn, walking up to Lucas with a desert eagle aimed at his head.

"Loud and fucking clear."

Lucas closed his eyes as Shawn cocked the gun and pulled the hammer back. Shawn was about to pull the trigger when all the sudden he started felling woozy and lightheaded.

He ran his hand under his shirt to inspect the two bullet wounds in his back, when he brought his hand back out his hand was drenched in blood.

"_Fuck._" thought Shawn .

"_I'm losing too much blood…at this fucking rate I'll be dead in no time if I don't get hospitalized soon._"

He looked around on the bridge to see if there was a drivable vehicle he could jack but didn't see any coming his way. So acting on instinct, Shawn left Lucas lying there, ran along the street, and hopped over the rail jumping off the Algonquin bridge into the river. After moments went by Lucas opened his eyes and saw that Shawn was long gone.

Lucas laughed to himself.

"Figures. Fucking pussy."

He cut the laughing after hearing police siren off in the distance.

"Shit I need to get out of here and quick." he said, as he seen a red duke coming up the bridge toward his direction.

He quickly limped over to the stretch and reached inside and coped a shotgun off one of his dead men. He then proceed to limp toward the duke, once the driver of the duke got closer to Lucas he seen that he was holding a shotgun so he slammed on the brakes and tried to make a u-turn but Lucas pumped the shotgun and shot at the car killing the driver and leaving a bloody mess inside but he didn't care he pulled the driver out, wiped the blood off the window, hopped into the car, and sped in the opposite direction the siren were coming from.

(Alright that's the end of one chapter like I said leave a review to tell me if it needs some work or not and if ya'll have some tips or ideas fill free to tell me in a review)


	2. Chapter 2

**Trouble in Paradise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GTA or its cities so please don't sue me**

**(AN: due to many punctuation errors in my last chapter I will hopefully try my best to make this chapter better and also all of this is happening after GTA IV)**

**Chapter 2: The first unwelcome visitor**

Shawn quickly jerked out of his sleep; he slowly began looking around the room that he now realized he was in until he came across an IV that was stuck in his left arm pumping morphine in him.

"_Well that explains why I don't feel like a train wreck right now._" thought Shawn. "_I guess this must mean that I didn't die and considering that dumb jump I did off the Algonquin Bridge someone must have found me before I drowned and took me to the hospital thankfully well whoever it was I got to give them props for saving me considering all the cold-hearted lowlifes that lives in this city._"

Shawn continued to ramble to himself until he heard a commotion outside his door.

"Wait you can't go in there the patient lost a lot of blood and needs to rest." a nurse was telling someone outside his door.

"I don't give a damn how much blood he's lost, this guy is a possible suspect of killing two innocent civilians on the Algonquin Bridge a few nights ago and may also be involved with the shootout that took place also on the bridge which ended with five more people dying." said man.

"I'm sorry but like I said the patien-"

"I know lost a lot of blood and needs rest but like I said I got a job to do and I'm not going nowhere until I get some answers so if you will excuse me I got a man to question." the man said, cutting the nurse off.

The man then walked pass the nurse and into Shawn's room. He shut the door behind him and locked it. Shawn looked at the man who he identified as a cop, he had peach colored skin, slick back auburn hair, and was a little on the muscular side but that wasn't what gave the cop off or the black polo, beige pants, black suede, and black belt with a gun holstered on it, it was the gold LCPD badge that was clanged onto the belt next to his gun.

"Let me guess you locking the door is a precaution right?" asked Shawn from over his shoulder.

(AN: Shawn was placed on his stomach cause of the two bullet wounds in his back, and the door to his room is facing behind him so he has to look over his shoulder to see who enters.)

"So I see you're up, meaning that you were listening to everything I said out there." said the officer ignoring Shawn's smart comment.

"Yeah I heard and before you start asking questions you and me both know what the answers are to those, but before you start putting a bunch of shit on me I want you to know that I was only self-defending myself." answered Shawn.

The cop only rolled his eyes.

"Yeah that's what they all say" He responded.

The officer then pulled the IV out of Shawn's arm and pulled him off the bed onto his feet and pulled both of his hands behind his back and handcuffed him.

"What the fuck are you doing I already told you I acted on self-defense." said Shawn, suddenly feeling his legs wobble beneath him.

"Well if you say that you were only defending yourself then you wouldn't have a problem saying the same thing downtown then." said the officer, dragging Shawn to the door.

"I'm not even in any fucking condition to be moving around yet." replied Shawn.

"Well that's fucked up on your part because we need a suspect and seeing that you're the only one alive to give us answers, you're going to have to fucking suck it up and deal with the pain." the cop answered.

"Fuck you, you fucking pig" screamed Shawn.

The cop responded to Shawn's response by pulling out his nightstick and hitting him across his already wounded back. Shawn fell to his knees fortunately he couldn't feel the pain thanks to the morphine so he waited for the cop to pull him back onto feet and used the back of his head and head-butted the cop in the face breaking the cop's nose. The cop stumbled backwards onto the wall grabbing his nose as blood started oozing out of it

"You just fucked up now boy." said the officer using his free hand to pull his pistol out and aim it at Shawn.

Shawn closed his eyes and turned his head bracing himself for the bullet.

"That's right boy you better be scared" said the officer.

He was about to pull the trigger when all the sudden a nurse tried to walk into Shawn's room but found that the door was locked so she used a key to unlock it. When she entered she immediately jumped back when she seen the officer pointing his gun at Shawn.

"What the- what's going on in here?" asked the nurse.

Shawn inspected the nurse features she had long black hair that reached her lower back, ocean blue eyes, pale skin, and a curvy luscious shape she was wearing an all white nurse uniform that had the Schottler Medical Center logo on the collar, black fishnet stockings, and white high heels. The uniform she was wearing was kind of tight on her so it showed off all her features and a little cleavage.

"Stay back lady this patient is a deranged killer" warned the officer.

"Trust me if I was a deranged killer I would have been done killed you already pig." threatened Shawn.

"You care to repeat that again?" asked the officer still aiming his gun at Shawn.

Before the conflict could carry on the nurse intervened.

"Wait a minute are you the cop that's here to investigate the incidents on the Algonquin Bridge?" asked the nurse.

"Yes I am and I found who I was looking for so if you would excuse me I got a suspect that I need to take downtown." replied the cop.

"Hmm that's funny I called up to your precinct and you know what they told me they said that you weren't even authorized to come here and told me to tell you whenever I found you to report back to the station…immediately" said the nurse.

"Well if I'm leaving I'm taking him with me." said the cop, referring to Shawn.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you to take this patient unless you have proof that he's this so-called suspect you're referring to but even if you do have proof you are still unauthorized to take the patient until he's released from the hospital." said the nurse

By the time nurse said that, the officer put his gun back into his holster while still holding his bloody nose.

"Well that's a shame because I'm not going anywhere until this patient of yours is put under custody." said the officer aggressively.

"You know what else would be a shame if I told your chief that you just waltzed your way up in this patient's room and started terrorizing him cause you claim that he was part of the incident on Algonquin bridge, so you try to take him into custody even though he lost a lot of blood and could possible die by moving around in the condition he's in right now" replied the nurse.

"Are you fucking kidding me he broke my fucking nose and you're still taking up for him?" asked the cop.

"How do I know he did that I wasn't in here when that happened for all I know you could've broke it yourself and put it off on him." replied the nurse.

"You wouldn't dare tell her that." the cop said, thinking the nurse was bluffing

"If you don't get out of here then I will call and tell her that." the nurse warned.

The cop frowned.

"Fine but don't think I won't be back Mercer this is only getting started." warned the cop as he grabbed a few Kleenex to plug his bloody nose up.

The cop was about to leave but the nurse stopped him.

"Wait before you leave take the handcuff off him." said the nurse.

The cop only glared at her.

"He's your patient you take the handcuffs off him." replied the officer.

"We don't have keys to unlock handcuffs." said the nurse.

"Then I guess you're shit out of luck." He said.

And with that said he entered the elevator and disappeared.

AN: Thanks everyone for the tips and the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Trouble in Paradise**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GTA or its cities and characters so please don't sue me.**

**(AN: This is a non-action chapter it's mainly a talking chapter sorry and also I add a GTA 3 character in this chapter well actually she was added in the last chapter but I didn't say her name you'll find out in the chapter.)**

**Chapter 3: Meeting Misty**

After an hour and a half of fiddling with the handcuffs, using a hair pin trying to picklock them, the nurse finally managed to unlock them and pull them off of Shawn's wrists. Shawn's first reaction would have been to rub the pain away from his wrists but since the morphine was starting to wear-off he could of cared less about that but more about the pain that was starting to return in his back. The nurse looked at Shawn and saw that he was in pain.

"Roll over onto your stomach and lay across the bed." said the nurse.

Shawn did as he told. The nurse left the room for a second and came back with a medical kit. She sat it on the counter on the other side of the room and pulled out a needle and stitching thread.

"Let me guess my wounds reopened didn't they?" asked Shawn.

"Yeah so I'm going to need you to lie very still while I stitch you up again, hopefully like last time I'll do a good job but then again you weren't woke and I didn't have to worry about you flinching if I was digging to deep." said the nurse.

"So I have you to thank for stitching me up?" asked Shawn, smiling a bit.

"Well that wasn't the only thing I did I'm also the one who found you floating in the Humboldt River and brought you to this hospital too." said the nurse.

"Wow I guess you're my beautiful guardian angel somewhat, if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't be here right now." said Shawn.

The nurse blushed.

"Thanks well let's um get your wounds stitched up before they start getting infected and trust me you don't want that to happen." said the nurse.

Shawn sighed in relief when the nurse finished stitching him up and again put another IV in him to numb the pain in his back again.

"Hey wait…I don't even know your name." said Shawn.

The nurse smiled. "It's Misty, Misty Camille and before you say anything I know I have two first names so don't tease me about it." said the nurse.

(AN: This is the same Misty from GTA III. she quit her job as prostitute and turned her life around by becoming a nurse with the help of a certain someone.)

"Whoa calm down there that thought didn't even cross my mind" laughed Shawn.

"Oh sorry it's just that every one think that they're funny when they try to joke with me for having two first names" said Misty

"It's cool… hey um…whenever I get release from the hospital…how about you and me go out to dinner or catch a movie sometime?" asked Shawn.

"I don't think my fiancé would like that" replied Misty.

"Oh you're getting married soon?" asked Shawn.

"Yep hopefully before the end of this year I'm sorry if I threw down your hopes." said Misty.

"Don't worry you didn't. I should of figured a woman like you would have been or about to be married." answered Shawn.

"You know you really don't have to pay me back it's my job to save lives…well help save lives anyways." said Misty.

"Speaking of which how come you're doing all the work on me and not a doctor?" asked Shawn.

"Yeah about that…when I brought you in the hospital staffs figured out that you might be involved in the shootout that happened on the bridge and so they didn't want anything to do with you so I decided to play doctor myself, I took the bullets out of you, hooked you up to the IV, and stitched you up." answered Misty.

"Why do all this for a possible suspect?" asked Shawn.

"Well one reason is because you seemed like a nice guy though I do know you were involved with the bridge incident and another reason is because I'm not prejudice against ex convicts even if they are a murderous, cold, thieves, it is still our job to save their lives though they probably wouldn't do the same for us if we were in the same predicament they were in but that's not what matters what matters is that we're suppose to save their lives even if they did do wrong they still deserve a chance to live." said Misty.

Shawn was shocked by the statement she gave him.

"Then why are you working at this hospital if you feel that way?" asked Shawn.

"Technically because my fiancé's step dad was the one that got me hired here at a reasonable salary and it would probably hurt him if I just up and quit." said Misty.

"You don't actually have to quit, just transfer to a different hospital and if you're fiancé loves you so much he'll understand the reason why you want to transfer once you tell him." said Shawn.

"You know I never thought of it that way I tell you what, once I get you back on your feet and out of this hospital I'll try to transfer and then have a talk with him about it." replied Misty.

At this point sleepiness started to consume Shawn so he only nodded his head in response as he yawned.

"Well I'm glad to see that the morphine is working right, I'll just let you rest while I tip-toe home real quick so I can catch up on some Z's too I'll be back to check up on you in a few hours ok?" said Misty.

She didn't get a response back meaning that Shawn was fast asleep she only smiled and walked out of his room closing the door behind her.

(AN: I'm sorry if this chapter was boring and pointless but I wanted to reintroduce one of the characters from GTA3. I got this idea after reading Afro Spirit's fanfic SA stories he discussed in one his ANs that the GTA 3 characters cease to exist anymore and are all dead. so I'm about to bring some GTA 3 characters to the present to see how that works out .)


	4. Chapter 4

**Trouble in Paradise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GTA or its cities and characters so please don't sue me**

**Chapter 4: The second unwelcome Visitor**

An olive tone lady with short black hair, dressed in a short black sleeveless leather vest that showed parts of her stomach, black skin-tight leather pants that were overlapped at the shins by black combat boot, and black sunglasses walked up to the reception desk at Schotter Medical Center and pulled off her glasses, revealing her gray colored eyes.

"Yes how may I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"Yes, do have a Shawn Mercer here?" asked the woman.

"Um, yes we do but no one is authorized to visit him without consulting Nurse Camille first." said the receptionist.

"Oh ok. So where is this Nurse Camille?" asked the woman.

"Well she's not here right now but you are welcomed to wait until she shows up." said the receptionist.

"I don't have time to wait is there any other way that I can see him?" the woman asked impatiently.

The receptionist shook her head.

"Wait I know how we make this a win-win situation." said the woman.

She then reached into her hand bag and pulled out ten thousand dollars and placed it on the desk in front of the receptionist.

"So what's his room number?" asked the woman.

The receptionist looked at the woman then looked at the money placed in front of her and then looked back at the woman.

Shawn finally woke up after three hours of sleep he would have yawned if it wasn't for the fact that his throat felt like the Sahara Desert right now. He quickly looked around to see if he could find some water to drink but realized there was none around so he paged a nurse for assistance though it's a high possibility that no one is going to come to his assistance so instead he got up himself and dragged the rack with the morphine on it with him over to the faucet which he turned on and started drinking from it.

After a whole minute of gulping down water Shawn's thirst was replenished so he started to walking back to his bed when all the sudden he heard someone jiggling door knob, thinking that it was a nurse Shawn quickly walked over to his bed and laid on his stomach again,placing the rack back like he found it, but after hearing what sounded like a someone pick-locking his door he knew for a fact that it couldn't have been a nurse. He was about to get up and hide over in the closet but quickly decided against it when he heard the door finally unlock so he pretended to be asleep. He listened at the footsteps as they slowly enter the room and began walking up towards him. He then immediately felt a finger slide up his back to the back of his neck, along the outline of his jaw, up his chin, and to his lips where it froze and then started tracing the outline of them.

Shawn's body stiffened up when he felt a tongue lick him from the outline of his right jaw up to his cheek.

"I knew you were awake." whispered a woman into Shawn's ear.

Shawn let out a deep breath that he was holding in.

"Fuck." said Shawn as he opened his eyes and looked at the woman.

"What, you're not happy to see me?" asked the woman.

"Lucas, that cold bastard he would send you to finish the job." said Shawn.

"Well it doesn't have to be this way, we can runaway together and go somewhere far like Vice City." said the woman.

"Envy that's not going to happen." answered Shawn slowly.

(AN: Envy is a hitwoman who works for Lucas and also happens to have a crazed obsession for Shawn.)

"Shawn I love you more than I love my own life and I'm willing to die for you if I have to but if this is because you have another bitch I will have no choice but to kill her so me and you can live happily together like a fairy tale." answer the woman who was now known as Envy.

"It's not because of another woman, it's the same reason I keep telling a million times there is no us, there never will be, and for the record I don't love you, I don't have no feelings once so ever for you and never will." said Shawn.

"WHY HUH WHY DO YOU TREAT ME LIKE THIS I TRY TO SHOW YOU LOVE AND YOU REPAY ME BY CRUSHING THEM WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME WHY DON'T YOU LIKE ME TELL ME!" screamed Envy.

"I don't like you because you're a psychotic, cold-hearted, murderous, BITCH!" replied Shawn, as he stood up and ripped IV out his arm knowing that Envy was about to explode with rage anytime and would most likely try to kill him.

Shawn looked over at Envy and seen that she had a big, crazy, psychotic smile on her face.

"I know you didn't mean that, you're just trying to protect me by holding back your feelings, but I know how we can be together and nobody will ever bother us all I need to do is kill you and then kill myself and we can be together in the afterlife." said Envy, as she breathed every word.

At that point Shawn started to slowly back away from Envy to window. He looked out the window through the corner of his eye to see how far the jump was if it came to that but seen that he was eight stories up and the only out was to go out his room door which Envy was standing in the way of.

"Look Envy killing me and yourself won't solve anything and plus there's other guy out there that would be more than happy to get to know you." said Shawn.

"I DON'T WANT NO OTHER GUY I WANT YOU AND I WILL GET WHAT I WANT" screamed Envy.

She then reached in her handbag and pulled out a glock 9 with a silencer and aimed it at Shawn.

"Don't worry sweetie I'll be right behind you." said Envy, as she blew a kiss to him.

She was about to pulled the trigger when all the sudden a nurse finally walked in and interrupted the whole thing.

"Now look here you I don't care if you are a pa-"

The nurse was caught off guard by a gun aimed at her by Envy had who the angriest look on her face that could of scared the toughest pack of wolves away.

"You stupid bitch…YOU'RE RUINING A SPECIAL FUCKING MOMENT!" screamed Envy as put a bullet between the nurse's head.

Shawn seen that as an opportunity to escape so he quickly slid under the bed passed Envy, jumped over the dead nurse's body, and ran out of the door and down the hallway while dodging two bullets shot off by Envy. Shawn was using all the strength he had to push past doctors and nurses to reach the elevator, Envy on the other hand shot down every one that came in her sight. Once Shawn reached the elevator he quickly hit the button to summon the elevator up to him while frantically looking around for Envy who had by now caught up to him and started firing at him on sight luckily for Shawn, a doctor who was running by caught all the bullets that were meant for him.

Once the doctor fell to the ground Shawn said forget the elevator and busted through the doors of the emergency stairs and started running down them, it wasn't long until Envy was back on Shawn's trail running down the stairs after him. Once Shawn reached the first floor he pretended to go out the door by opening it and then quickly running under the stairs while the door shut. When Envy heard the door shut she quickly made her way to the first floor and out the door where she was cut off by five police officers who all had M-4s pointed at her.

"Freeze, drop your weapon and lie face down on the floor." said a female officer.

Envy smirked and then dropped her gun on the floor and kicked it back through the door she came out of before it closed as if she knew that Shawn was hiding under the stairs. Shawn looked at the gun and then thought to himself.

"_She's giving me choice save her or let her get arrested but if I let her get arrested then I won't find Lucas than again Lucas won't find me if I get away…wait what am I talking about I'm sounding like a pussy right now I'm not scared of Lucas or any of his goons in fact I still owe him a bullet to the head which means...fuck I have to save her psychotic ass even if I don't like it._"

Shawn reached over to grab the gun but quickly drew his hand back when an officer slowly walked in through the door to retrieve the gun Envy dropped. He waited until the officer got close enough and backhanded them in the throat and then elbow them in the face knocking them unconscious. Shawn then grabbed Envy's and officer's gun and busted through the door where the four officers, who had by now handcuffed Envy and was about to take her away, started opening fire on him. Shawn shot down an officer before taking cover behind a desk where a barrage of bullet soon followed after.

Shawn knew he wasn't going to be able to pop a shot off until the bullets stop flying so he just laid in his cover patiently. Once the officers' mags ran dry Shawn quickly leaped over the desk and unloaded on two of the officers killing them on the spot before jumping back into cover behind a table. The only officer left was the female officer who had decided to make a run for with Envy.

After Shawn did a quick peek around the corner and seen that they wasn't there he quickly ran and picked up a dead officer's M-4 and went after them. The female officer was just about to car with Envy when all the sudden two bullets whizzed past them and hit both of her left tires on her police cruiser and flattened them. The officer turned around and saw that Shawn had the M-4 aimed at her but that didn't scare her none she automatically opened fire on him with one hand while using the other one to wrap her arm around Envy's neck in front of her. Shawn rolled out the way the incoming fire and hid behind an ambulance that was thankfully parked in front of the hospital. The officer dragged Envy over to another squad car and threw her inside of it. Once Shawn seen that he quickly popped a shot off hitting the officer in the back of the leg. The officer fell onto one knee and fired back at him, grazing him in the didn't feel the bullet graze him but still fell back into hiding when the officer didn't let back on shooting. As the officer's attention was focused on Shawn, Envy slid her handcuffs in front of her and reached over to the officer's head and quickly snapped her neck killing her instantly.

Once the shooting died down Shawn peeked out around the ambulance and seen the officer leaning against the cop car dead. Shawn got up from his cover and then slowly walked over to the cop car and saw the handcuff Envy was in laying beside the dead cop. Before Shawn could react Envy ran up on him knocking the gun out his hand and grabbed one of his arms, pulled it behind his back, and pushed him up against the cop car. While using her weight to hold him down. She pulled a police issued beretta 9mm out and jabbed it in Shawn's back.

"I knew you cared about me." said Envy.

"Get over yourself the only reason I saved you and the only reason you're still alive is because you know where Lucas is." said Shawn.

"Correction the only reason I'm still alive is because I got you pinned to a cop car with a gun pointed in your back." replied Envy.

"If you really love me you would let me go and tell me where Lucas is so I can put him out his misery." said Shawn.

"Sorry hun, that won't work on me but I'm sure there's other ways you could probably get the info out of me." whispered Envy into Shawn's ear seductively.

"Look if you're going to shoot me then shoot me otherwise quit wasting my time." said Shawn aggravatingly.

"Why do I even bother with you, fine if you want me to kill you then I'll do it." said Envy, as she pulled the gun off Shawn's back and onto his head.

"Goodbye Lover." said Envy as she pulled the trigger on the gun.

Shawn quickly lean his head forward dodging the bullet which whizzed past the back of his head and hit the passenger side window of an all black Sabre without sounding off the alarm. Shawn then jerked his head backwards which connect with Envy's face hard causing her to let him go. Shawn then proceeded by quickly turning around and giving Envy a right hook to the jaw, a knee to the ribs, and a left uppercut to the face causing her to fall back against a cement pillar and regain her balance. At this point Envy was filled with rage, she shook off the pain she was feeling and began firing at him. Shawn dove into cover behind another cement pillar and waited until Envy ran out of bullets. After her clip ran dry Shawn used his remaining energy he had left to run out of his cover and out onto the street to the black Sabre.

Once he made it to the Sabre he quickly unlocked the door and leapt under the steering-wheel to hotwire the car, Envy on the other hand went over to the dead officer and picked up the M-4 near her body and started walking up to the Sabre, while shooting at the passenger door luckily none of the bullets were cutting through the door but Shawn knew it wouldn't be long until they would so he sped up the pace. Once he got the car started he knew he wasn't going to be able to hop in the seat to see where he was going because of the hot lead being shot at the car so he blindly put the car in 'drive' and blindly sped down the street while still be fired on from the back.

When Shawn came to a turn he quickly hopped in the seat and hit the emergency brakes to drift around the corner and zoomed down the street.

Envy slowly walked up to Lucas who was getting a massage by two busty Asian women who were dressed in nothing but a white thongs.

"He's still alive isn't he?" asked Lucas.

Envy remained silent.

"I should've known you wouldn't be capable to fulfill a task like that especially when it comes to your so-called lover." said Lucas.

"You don't understa-"

"Oh I understand that you think that this all fun and games but you're about to learn a valuable lesson." said Lucas as he motioned the two Asian women to leave.

As the two women left, two of Lucas's guards walked in and shut and locked the door behind them. Lucas then motioned both of the guards to hold her down. Envy started kicking and squirming trying to get out their grasp but nothing worked.

"Wh-what are you doing" asked Envy nervously.

Lucas got up from the massage table and limped over to Envy (AN: Lucas leg is being supported by a leg brace.) He reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade and then opened it and slowly lowered it toward Envy's left eye.

"Since you see everything as fun and games I'm going to help you out but fixing the problem and plus I always loved how beautiful your eyes were so for a mission failed I'm got to take one of them as a gift of apology for failing a simple. Fucking. Task, so hold still." said Lucas.

(AN: I'm going to end it right here before it gets too gruesome but we all know what's going to happen to Envy so no need to write and I know this isn't really sounding like a GTA plot but don't worry the missions are coming up very soon but I'm still deciding on some missions so be patient other than that leave some reviews for me.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Trouble in Paradise**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GTA or its cities and characters so please don't sue me.**

**(AN: In this chapter Shawn is going to meet Misty's fiancé but its not going to be a surprise to anyone cause everyone already know who it is.)**

**Chapter 5: Welcome to the Leone's Dynasty pt. 1**

Misty got out her red 2008 Fortune and ran up to the hospital which had by now been yellow taped and chalked. Before she could get up to the doors, a police officer stopped her.

"Hey wait lady this is a crime scene you can't go in there." said the officer.

"What happened here?" asked Misty.

"Some woman and an ex-convict shot up the hospital killing four of our fellow officers, seven doctors, and five nurses. The only person who survived their massacre was a police officer who was only knocked out by the ex convict." answered the officer.

"What was the ex convict's name?" asked Misty.

"I believe his name was Shawn Mercer." said the officer.

Misty gasped.

After sneaking to a phone booth and taking the phonebook Shawn found out where Misty stayed at, well actually he found out where a Misty Camille stayed at. There were two Misty Camille so Shawn just picked the closest one and began driving there. After ten minutes of driving Shawn was near his destination in Westdyke. He turned down Owl Creek Ave. and parked his car across the street from his destination and nervously got out the car and walked up the driveway which leaded to a Mansion which had four garages and a helicopter landing pad. As Shawn was walking he was thinking to himself that maybe he was at the wrong house. He got his answer when he began to walk in the driveway but was quickly cut off by two nicely dressed men.

"The fuck is this? If you're looking for Looney Ville, it's back the way you fucking came." said one of the men.

Shawn looked down at his clothing and grunted. Unfortunately he was still in a hospital gown and his boxers.

"I'm here to see Misty." said Shawn in a laidback tone.

"Dressed in that?" asked the same man.

"Boy if Joey seen you asking for Misty dressed in that he'd of shot you on the spot." said the other man.

"Joey Leone?" asked Shawn.

"No Joey Pavilli of course Joey Leone who else would have a mansion surrounded by a bunch of mafia." said one of the men.

Shawn had heard stories of Joey Leone when he was locked of how he was a mechanic-turned-mobster after the death of his father. Joey who used to be happy-go-lucky turned into a real deal badass who quickly gained his respect with his family and other families. Shawn also heard a couple years back that Joey had gotten the bastard who killed his father. He brutally beaten him to death, shot him in the head, put cement on his feet and dropped him in the river though strange rumors has it that the guy is still alive and out there somewhere. What Shawn didn't know was that when he heard that Joey turned a prostitute named Misty straight, that it was Misty, the nurse who saved his life.

"What's going on over here?" asked another mafia as he walked up.

"This guy is asking to see Misty." answered one of the men.

"Oh I know who you are now you're that one guy that Misty was telling us about. Yeah, just go right through that door and up the stairs and her room is right there, make sure you knock before you enter." said the new mafia.

Shawn strangely thanked the mafia and began walking up toward the Mansion.

"You do know you just sent him to his own grave right." said one of the mafia to the other mafia.

"Yeah but I just want to see the look on the boss face when he sees him." said the mafia.

"I bet you fifty dollars that it going to be quick and painless." said one of the mafias.

"I double that, that it's going to be slow and painful. The boss is gonna wanna know how he knows Misty." said the other mafia.

"Well I triple that, that the boss isn't gonna kill him." said another mafia.

All three mafia shook hands to lock in the deal and began walking up toward the house.

**20 minutes later**

Shawn received another punch to the face with some brass knuckles being worn by Joey Leone.

"I'm about to ask you one more goddamn time how do you know Misty. You fucking her? You have to be if you're this crazy enough to come to my place and ask for her dressed in that." said Joey.

The morphine that kept Shawn going had completely worn off an half hour ago so everything he was feeling right now was 100% pain. The brass knuckles were only leaving bruises on his face, the only gash he had was across the bridge of his nose. Even though the brass knuckles were only leaving bruises that didn't keep Shawn from coughing up blood soon after. The only reason Shawn was in this predicament was because of his smart remark when Joey started questioning him.

**Flashback **

_Shawn knocked on Misty's bedroom door once he reached the top of the stairs._

"_Come in." said Joey Leone._

_Shawn slowly entered her room and walked up to the desk that Joey was sitting behind reading the daily newspaper. He looked up at Shawn and had a curious look on his face._

"_Who let you in here? Leave...now." said Joey._

"_Hold on I know you think I'm kinda crazy cause of the way I'm dressed, but I assure you that Misty can explain it for me so is she anywhere around?" asked Shawn._

"_No but she's somewhere minding her own damn business and not acquiring about some crazy nut job that's standing here in my office." said Joey._

_Joey asked, "So how do you know Misty?"_

_Shawn smiled, "Well we met through your mother when all three of us was playing hide-the-rainbow-roll together."_

_Joey's face began turning red with rage. He called a dozen of his men upstairs and then had a few of them to tie Shawn up to the chair where he began beating him like a there was no tomorrow._

**End of Flashback**

Joey was getting tired of Shawn's tough guy act so he went over to his desk and took out a silver and black colt 45. and went back over to Shawn and press the barrel against Shawn's head.

"Alright you stupid fucking cocksucker I'm about to ask you on last time and if you don't give me a fucking answer I'm going to blow your fucking head off, now how do you know Misty?" asked Joey.

After ushering a mafia out the way Misty pulled into the driveway of her house. She drove the car into the garage and got out and proceeded to walk inside the house through the back door. She walked in the kitchen, threw her purse on the counter, and took a seat in one of the chairs, sighing and covering her face with her hands as she rested her elbows on the counter. She listened outside as one of the mafia was telling another mafia about Shawn.

"Can you believe it, that asshole up there had the nerves to come here in a so-called hospital gown and ask for Misty of all people." said the mafia.

"Yeah but Joey is setting him straight, my guess is after he get done beating his ass he's gonna probably kill him if he didn't do it by now." said the other mafia.

"WHAT!" screamed Misty, scaring both the mafias who were standing outside.

She quickly ran upstairs to her room. She pushed the two mafias who were guarding her door out the way and busted into to the room where she witnessed Joey putting his gun in Shawn's mouth and pulling the hammer back.

"WAIT!" yelled Misty.

Joey looked over at Misty.

"You know this piece of shit?" asked Joey.

"Yes, he was a patient I was taking care of." answered Misty.

"If he your patient then why is he here then?" asked Joey.

"I don't know" said Misty.

Joey didn't believe that so he walked over to the desk and sat his gun down then walked over to Misty and slapped her hard across the face. When she fell to the ground he then yanked her hair back so that she was looking him straight in the eyes.

"Don't you lie to me bitch. I know he wouldn't just show up out the sky fucking blue and ask for you dressed like a patient. ARE YOU FUCKING HIM? " asked Joey.

"No its nothing like th-" began Misty.

"I told you not to lie to me you FUCKING whore" said Joey as he kicked Misty in the stomach causing her to cough while gasping for air. Shawn couldn't watch much more of this. Though he had taken a good beating he still had a little left in him so while the mafia were distracted watching Joey kick around Misty he had managed to slip out the ropes he was tied up in. Shawn then kicked a mafia in the groin and uppercut him to the face causing the mafia to fall out window and hit the concrete. A mafia who was standing just inches away from the body quickly alerted all the mafia who were outside to the house.

Shawn knew he didn't have much time so he picked up the chair he was tied to and broke it against a group of mafias. He then ran over to Joey's desk, picked up the gun, and ran over to Joey and wrapped an arm around him from behind and pointed the gun to his temple. The mafia charged in to the room and pointed all there guns at Shawn but quickly lowered it when they seen that he had Joey as a human-shield.

"Now listening here Leone I swear to god that if you ever put your hands on Misty again like that I'm gonna come back here and I'm gonna fucking chop your hands into little tiny bits and feed them to the dogs you read me?" asked Shawn.

"Trust me when this over with and you're dead. I'm gonna fucking knock some wisdom into that bitch when I'm through with her." answered Joey.

"Mother-" began Shawn.

"Shawn no" said Misty stopping Shawn from pulling the trigger.

All the mafia in the room began murmuring to each while looking at Shawn.

"Wait a minute you're not Shawn Mercer are you?" asked Joey.

"Yeah, How the hell do you know me?" asked Shawn.

Joey motion to the mafia that everything was good for now, so they slowly began to leave out the room.

"Ha I knew Joey wasn't going to kill him, pay me my money" said one of the mafia as they left the room.

Once they left Shawn let go of Joey who then immediately went over to Misty and got her up to her feet. He then told her to wait downstairs while him and Shawn talked. She walked over to the door then looked back at Shawn before closing the door behind her as she left.

"Just about everyone heard what you did to Creed. I myself would of done the same thing if I was your situation though I don't understand why you left him live and yeah news travels fast and I hear things." said Joey.

"Well-" began Shawn.

**10 minutes later**

"I guess I owe you and Misty an apology then." said Joey.

"I deserved that beating but Misty on the other hand didn't so I think you really should apology to her." said Shawn.

"I guess you're right…you can come in now" said Joey.

"Damn it" said Misty who was outside the door eavesdropping.

Misty opened the door and then walked in and just stood there by the door.

"Come here." said Joey.

Misty slowly walked up to Joey. He wrapped his arms her waist and pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm sorry babe, alright. I didn't mean to hurt you like that its just that I thought you probably went back to your old ways and didn't love me anymore." said Joey.

"Joey I still love you. How could you even think of something like that, if it wasn't for you and Toni I probably would still be on the streets somewhere or even worse dead. I-"

Before Misty could finish her sentence Joey kissed her.

"That's all I needed to hear doll." said Joey, as he began kissing Misty again.

Joey then began to unbutton Misty's shirt and revealed her blue bra she was wearing. He then began to kiss up and down her chest causing her to moan a little. Shawn purposely cleared his throat.

"Oh I forgot you were even standing right there um I'll call if I need some work done our something." said Joey, as he went back to kissing Misty's body.

"Ok there's a few things wrong with that one I don't have a cell phone which means you can't get in contact with me, two I don't have money to go anywhere, and three I can't go out looking like this." said Shawn.

Joey stopped what he was doing and walked over to his desk. He opened it and pulled out a cell phone and eight-hundred dollars and handed it to Shawn. Before Shawn could say anything Joey walked over to his closet and took out some black dress pants and a black short sleeve button-up dress shirt and also handed them to Shawn as well as a pair of black socks and black dress shoes.

"Thanks but there's still one more problem." said Shawn.

"What the fuck can it possibly be now?" asked Joey who was now starting to get aggravated.

"My wounds reopened." said Shawn as he turned around to show Joey the back of the hospital gown which was all bloody.

"Well you got eight-hundred dollars you can rush to the hospital." said Joey

"No he can't the police would be all over his trail if he did. I have to stitch him up again for the third and hopefully last time." said Misty.

Joey rubbed his brows.

"Fine. I'll be downstairs checking out the guy you kicked out the window which now needs to be fixed because of you." said Joey.

"Yeah, sorry I'm not sorry about that I was just in the zone at the time" said Shawn.

"Whatever. Just get him stitched up so he can leave and we can finish what we started." said Joey to Misty as he left and closed the door.

Shawn laid across the bed just like he did at the hospital.

"You already know huh?" laughed Misty.

Shawn laughed too. "Yep I got use to it now."

Misty reached under the bed and pulled a box out containing a needle and some different color thread. She grabbed the needle and some black thread and placed the box on the floor while she went to work on the two wounds and his arm from when the officer grazed it. After twenty minutes of stitching, Misty was finally finished. She picked the box back up and placed the needle and the rest of the thread back in there and pushed the box back under the bed. Shawn rolled over off the bed and proceeded to go to the bathroom to change into some decent clothing when Misty stopped him.

"Wait." said Misty.

Shawn turned around and looked at Misty.

"What's up?" asked Shawn.

"Well…I just want to thank you for taking up for me" answered Misty.

"You can just consider it as a payment for saving my life." said Shawn.

"No. You taking up for me was worth more than me saving your life. I didn't have to worry about consequences but you did, you could have been killed and yet you didn't care you still took up for me. Thanks." said Misty as she kissed Shawn softly on the cheek.

Shawn looked at Misty staring into her beautiful eyes. Misty stared back into Shawn's eyes. It was all quiet until Shawn broke the silence by slowly leaning in to kiss Misty. She responded by leaning forward to receive Shawn's kiss. The kissing started out slow and romantic and the started to turn into wild and passionate. Misty pushed Shawn up against the wall and….

(To be Continued)

(AN: Ok I know this chapter didn't have that much action in it but the action is soon to come. I'm thinking about doing my first lemon in the next chapter but I'm maybe I should start off with a lime just in case and do a lemon later on down the line. What you guy think tell it to me in a review.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Trouble in Paradise**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GTA or its cities and characters so don't sue me.**

**(AN: Though I didn't get no feedback on the lemon or lime situation I'm still going to keep writing.)**

**Chapter 6: Welcome to the Leone's Dynasty pt. 2**

Misty pushed Shawn up against the wall and was about to pull his boxers down off him until she realized what she was doing so she stopped.

"Wait we can't do this." said Misty, releasing her grasp on Shawn.

"Sure we can all we need is a little more privacy." said Shawn, suddenly pulling Misty around the waist toward the bathroom.

Misty slapped Shawn's wrist causing him to lose his grip on her.

"I wasn't talking about that I meant I can't do this, I love Joey and he means the world to me." said Misty.

Shawn frowned.

"It's amazing how you could love someone that hits on you anytime they're mad." said Shawn.

"Shut up! You don't know him. He never use to be like this, he didn't even want to be a gangster that was until after his father was murdered. The death of his father changed him into a new man a feared, dangerous, respectable one. He used to be romantic but now his new power over his father's mobsters changed him and it's like he don't even notice me anymore until he wants to hit on me or just wanna fuck." said Misty.

Shawn remained silent, listening to her sob story as he got dressed in front of her.

"Well obviously right now you're confused so I'll just leave you to think it out, but don't worry I'll be back soon." said Shawn, walking away from her towards the door.

"How do you know I'm confused?" asked Misty.

"Simple, when a guy calls your boyfriend a jerk and you try to take up for them but unknowingly make them sound like even more of a jerk then that means you're confused." explained Shawn.

"That doesn't mean I'm confused its jus-"

Shawn cut Misty off by giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Look just take your time to think it through and like I said I'll be back for soon for an answer." said Shawn.

He then stepped out the bedroom and closed the door behind him and started walking down the stair. He was just mid-way out the door when Joey stopped him.

"Hey Mercer did my girl patch you up again? Good, what's say you do a favor for me since I did technically helped you out with clothes and everything." said Joey, not giving Shawn the chance to answer his first question.

"What kind of a favor?" asked Shawn.

"It's a simple job really I let one of my guys borrow a F620 and like a dumbass he is he got it stolen buy a couple of lowlife thieves, I need you to get it back for me. Thanks to my sources I figured out their hideout is somewhere near here on Beaverhead Ave in a closed down casino." said Joey.

"Question, why is this car so special I mean you can afford a hundred of them and yet you want me to waste my time on one car which could be easily replaced?" asked Shawn.

"Well because I built that car from scrap with my own two hands, its one of my rare exotic cars that I made." said Joey.

"Ok, if that car is so special to you why let a careless idiot drive it then?" asked Shawn.

"I owed him a favor so in return he asked me if he could drive one of my cars I built and I said yeah as you can see." answered Joey.

"I don't even want to know what kind of favor it was, I'll do the job but I'm gonna need a car and a gun." said Shawn.

"Wait why you need a gun for? You don't need a gun for this job, this job is a simple job that doesn't require a gun and I don't want my car filled with bullet holes." Joey quickly responded.

"Alright one, you could of said that in the first place and two, how do you expect me to stop a couple of thieves throw water on them and hope that they melt like in the Oz of Wizards." said Shawn.

"Haha you're a fucking comedian." said Joey sarcastically.

"Fine you want a gun here."

Joey handed Shawn a black 9mm automatic already in a gun holster. Shawn took the gun and checked the clip which revealed eighteen bullets. He slapped the clip back into the gun and cocked it before putting it back into the holster and putting it on.

"If you want some clips you going to have to go to the black market and buy them yourself, but don't worry just mention that you're working for me and they'll give you a discount." said Joey.

"I'll be sure to do that." said Shawn in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I bet you will." said Joey, suddenly pulling some keys out his pocket and throwing them to Shawn.

"It's the black Sultan RS in the driveway, keep it in mint condition." said Joey.

"Why, you built that car with your own two hands too?" asked Shawn.

"You fucking kidding, you think I'm stupid enough to let you drive a car I built and customized." responded Joey.

"Well you did-"

"Will you shut up and just go get my damn car back."

Shawn smiled and shook his head as he walked out the house toward the car which was parked in the driveway like Joey said. Shawn hopped in the car, exited the driveway, and sped off down Beaverhead Ave.

After a couple minutes of driving, Shawn was at the old casino. He turned down the dead end road toward the rigid building. As Shawn was nearing the building he spotted Joey's car parked outside. Shawn turned around and took another entrance under the dead end road which led right into the side of the casino that Joey's car was parked on.

Shawn was about to pull up on side of the car when all the sudden six people walked outside the building, three of them were carrying SPAS shotguns, and the other three had Scorpions. Shawn slowly put the car in reverse and drove backwards back but he wasn't quick enough, when the men spotted him they opened fire on him while running for their vehicles. Two men hopped into Joey's car and peeled out toward Shawn's direction since it was the only exit out, the other four men hopped into a white Vincent and also went toward Shawn's direction. Shawn ducked as the bullets hit the windshield. He then stuck his hand out the window and fired three shots at the Vincent before driving backwards and quickly doing a 180 to avoid getting hit by both the vehicles. Shawn luckily managed to kill a guy sitting in the passenger seat before both vehicles flew past him going toward Beaverhead Ave.

Shawn followed after them. Both of the guys sitting in the back of the Vincent stuck half of their bodies out the window and began shooting at Shawn with SPAS shotguns. Shawn once again ducked as bullets began hitting the windshield and the hood of his car. Since Shawn's windshield was now filled of bullet holes he kicked it out and began firing at the men.

He managed to hit one of the men in the shoulder but not kill him. The guy he hit dropped his quickly opened his car door and swooped the gun up. Both men stuck their heads back in the car as Shawn emptied the rest of his clip into the back window of the Vincent hoping to hit someone. His hopes were shot when both men stuck their heads back out the windows and began firing back at him with Scorpions. Shawn swerved into the next lane avoiding the bullets. With all the shooting going on he didn't notice he was driving back on the street. The two men fired at Shawn again. Shawn swerved into the opposite lane which luckily didn't have no car occupied on it again avoiding a barrage of bullets. Shawn reached over and grabbed the shotgun to check how many shells it had in it but quickly threw it back down in the passenger seat and swerved back into the right lane because of a semi truck that was sudden on collision with him.

Shawn again picked up the shotgun but instead of checking the shells, Shawn just aimed at the Vincent and pulled the trigger hoping for the best, buck shots came out the shotgun and struck the back window of the car making a bloody mess of the backseat shooter on the right. The other shooter switched tactics after seeing what was left of his partner. The other shooter once again popped his head out the window but this time he was holding a rpg.

Shawn's eyes widened.

"_Jeez for a fucking couple of lowlifes these guys sure do know how to stay strapped._" thought Shawn.

The shooter fired off a rocket.

"SSSHHHIIIITTTT!" screamed Shawn, as he swerved out the way of the rocket which went past him and hit a Voodoo that was behind Shawn.

Shawn pumped the shotgun and fired it but nothing came out. He looked over on the side of it and saw that a empty shell was jamming it. He was about to try to fix it when all the sudden Shawn heard another rocket being fired off. Shawn darted his eyes back on the road and swerved out the way of the rocket which went past Shawn's car and hit the sidewalk killing a few bystanders and causing the back of Shawn's car to bounce in the air and hit the road hard.

Shawn quickly tried to fix the jam in the shotgun, when nothing was working Shawn angrily slammed the shotgun on the dashboard causing the empty shell jamming it to fall out. Shawn pumped the shotgun again and sped up on the opposite side of the shooter. The shooter stuck his head out the window and was about ready to fire another rocket. Shawn pointed the shotgun out the side of his window and shot the front tire of the car causing the car to swerve left and right before flipping over five times and crashing through a house, exploding. Shawn then focused his attention back onto Joey's car and slammed his foot down on the gas to speed up behind it. Since Shawn was trying to keep Joey's car in mint condition and without filling it with bullet holes, he thought that pit maneuvering it would make the car spin out of control and hopefully stop. He lined his car up with the back of Joey's car and went to slam into it when suddenly a pipe bomb, thrown by the passenger, bounced off the hood of Shawn's car and fell into his lap. He went to throw quickly throw the pipe bomb back but remembered he was after the car so throw it onto the sidewalk, killing and knocking down anyone close to the impact.

Shawn swerved left and right a bit, trying to recover control of the wheel and sped back up to the side of the car. This time around the passenger stuck his arms and head out the window, holding a shotgun and shot at him. Shawn ducked out the way just in time as the bucks shot off a chunk of his seat. He sat up in seat again and quickly braked and drifted around a corner near hitting a fire hydrant before slamming back down on the gas and continuing after them. Shawn looked down at the shotgun, already pumped with its last shell and sat it on the dashboard as he gained speed up on Joey's car once more.

As he neared he car again the passenger stuck his arms and head back on was about to fire on him. Shawn quickly picked up the shotgun and shot off the last shell, purposely missing the car and causing the passenger to duck back down into the car. He saw that as a opening and sped up on the passenger side of the car. Shawn looked into the car as he lined up with it and then jerked his head back as the passenger fired a shot off at him with his shotgun. Before the passenger could pump the shotgun, Shawn grabbed him by the throat with one hand and steered away from the car with the other, pulling the passenger out the car. He then let go of the passenger letting him skid along the street face first, killing him instantly. Shawn sighed in relief as now the only thing that was standing in his way was the driver of Joey's car. He sped back after Joey's car, hoping that this time he'll be able to stop it and get it back. As he was nearing the car once more, the driver stuck his arm out the window and began blindly firing at him with a skorpion. Shawn immediately swerved the car to the passenger side and sped up on it, lining himself up with the back of Joey's car back tires. The driver tried to quickly switch hands with the weapon but it was to late. Shawn slammed the front side of his car into the Joey's car back tire, causing Joey's car to spin out of control and come to a full stop with Shawn's car.

Shawn drew his pistol and aimed it at Joey's car as he went to get out. He quickly ducked back down in the car as the driver fired off shots while trying to start the car back up. At this point Shawn was getting pissed at the mint condition objective and then said fuck and blindly fired into Joey's car with the rest of his clip, hitting the driver twice in the head, three times in the chest, the other four bullets hit the door and windshield. Shawn peeked over the dashboard and saw what all damage he done and then cursed under his breath and stepped out of the car. He walked over to Joey's car and pulled the driver out. He then hopped into the driver seat, shut the door, started the car up, and peeled off down the street back to Joey's place, surprised that he didn't notice all the traffic or streets he swerved through when the shootout was going on.

After a half hour of driving Shawn finally turned up in Joey's mansion and parked the car in front of one of the garages before taking a deep breath and getting out. He walking into the backyard and over to Joey who was sitting in the chair in front of a table with Misty in his lap, who was only dressed a white two piece ruffled strapless top bikini swimsuit. Shawn looked away as he stopped in front of table and looked down at a man who was being held down two mafia.

"What's this all about?" asked Shawn, nodding down to the man being held down.

Joey laughed and then shook his head as he took the cigar he was smoking out of his mouth and put it out in an ashtray.

"Nothing for you to worry about. So how is my car looking?" asked Joey.

"Well other than a few bullet holes and some minor dents and scratches it's looking good and just about in mint condition." said Shawn, looking around as he says it.

Joey only nodded to Shawn and then whispered something into Misty's ear making her slowly slide out of his lap and walk into the house. Joey then stood up and walked over to Shawn as he reached into his pocket and handed him eight grand.

"Nice job, kinda thought you was going to fuck up big time but guess I was wrong." said Joey.

"I tried my best not to shoot up the car but those lowlife thieves turned out to be quite some pain." said Shawn.

Joey nodded and then looked down at the man being held down.

"Yeah, turns out my boy lied to me. He gave the car to them because he owed them money…fucking prick must've thought I wouldn't have found out." growled Joey.

The guy being held down went to say something but immediately went quiet after Joey kicked him in the face.

Joey growled again, "You don't get to talk, not after fucking stabbing me in the back like that."

"Do you know who they were?" asked Shawn.

Joey shook his head.

"I have sources finding out now, I'll call you once I have something." said Joey, pulling his gun out and pointing it at the guy's head.

As much as Shawn wanted to stick around and see this guy get his head blown off he had something to do, something that he was suppose to have done a long time ago but got dragged into all this shit.

"Alright I'll make sure to keep my cellphone close by." said Shawn, pocketing his money and walking away from the men.

Shawn walked in front of the house and out the driveway where he flagged down a cab. He open the door and hopped into the cab, looking back at the house and seeing Misty looking out the window from upstairs at him. He shut the door and then smirked and nodded to her. She weakly smiled and gave a short waved before jumping and closing the curtains behind her as two gunshots rung out from the backyard. Shawn sighed and leaned back into his seat as he turned his attention to the driver who was nervously looking at him now.

"Caterpillar St." laughed Shawn who was looking at the nervousness in the driver.

The driver only nodded and started to drive off to his destination.

"Wake me up when we get there." said Shawn as he closed his eyes and got comfortable in his seat.

"_Hopefully this time I'll get to my destination without any shootouts and./or distractions." _thought Shawn, before drifting off to sleep.

(Sorry that I haven't been writing I got sidetrack but now I'm trying to get back into it and trying to finish off my first fanfiction. So R&R and tell me what do you think.)


End file.
